S.H.A Phones
S.H.A Phones were made to contact other Super Heroes. They were made by Ice Storm. S.H.A Phones S.H.A Phones were made to contact other Super Heroes and for other equipment. The S.H.A phone is just like an EPF Spy Phone and a PSA Spy Phone, and a Robber Phone from the Robber Penguin Agency. But just combined. When you become a Super Hero (In Ranks) you will receive this phone! When you first get it, it will as you for a Passcode just type a passcode that you want and enter your super hero name as well. After that a little screen will appear and say "Property of (whatever your superhero name is). There is many apps on it downloaded for you but its a S.H.A phone so its not really made for games. Features The following is a list of features of the S.H.A Phone. Gadgets *Scissors (but who needs scissors when you can use your powers?) *Comb *Wrench *Hacker *Super Puffle Whistle * Translator (to translate secret codes and other languages) * Microscope Lens * Flashlight * Siri (To help you with a little problem) * Calculator The S.H.A Game The S.H.A game is where you're Shadow Guy and you're destroying robots. Your in the air just flying and than you get attacked by flying robots! The bosses are Loki, (the first one) Dark Shadow (the second one) and the Ultimate Protobot 10000 (final one). Its a long game, you can do it again, and get power ups. You can also add friends to see who broke a high score. Only avabile for the S.H.A phones. If your trapped or just bored you can play on it. If you play a lot, you might unlock more super heroes, who knows, maybe you might unlock yourself! Camera The camera is not for taking pictures of random things, its for pictures of Important things like secret symbols or something like that. It has lots of storage for photos you can send it to other agents to see what it is. You could also take recordings as well. Chat The chat is very important and not for talking about what I'm going to eat for lunch or anything like that. If you need help send a message to a super hero right away! Phone The phone is very strong. You can call someone all the way to the moon. It has face cam as well. Speak in it if you need help or your trapped. It doesn't need Wifi though. And has unlimited data. Maps The maps are very easy to control. Type the location you are and type the location you want to go and than follow the map and boom your destination is here! You can also use it to locate other people. It updates every move they make really fast! Hacking A normal phone does not have this! The S.H.A Phone can be used for hacking into computers, as it comes with a USB Port. When you get the S.H.A Phone it comes with a hacking cable as well. Put this into the phone than put it into any eletronic device and then just hack in it. But it's really hard to use to some super heros and really easy to use to some super heros. Music and Videos If you want to listen to music its simple. Go into the app and than search up any song you want. Like Star Wars Order 66 something like that. When you also get the S.H.A phone it comes with Ear Phones.The video is also very simple. Wanna get out of a trap? Just look up a tutorial (if there are any) and boom instant help! Its also good for spending time. The video app is Club Penguin Videos. Security Security is very important. The passcode is the first one. If they some how pass it, it will ask you questions about super heroes. If you get it wrong 10 times it will electrocute you. After that it will ask you for your hand print. If the print from the database does not match with the one being used, it will electrocute the phone. If a villain does get your phone it will electrocute it. The first one is weak. It gets stronger and stronger though. If a enemy tries to hack into the phone say "SHA PHONES SELF DESTRUT" and they blow up so they can't hack in it. When you get a new one it will have all the same things the old phone had. If the villian tries to break it they will be electrocuted. Settings The settings are easy. Go to settings to put a wall paper, Phone Update, and to arrange things. You can also adjust the brightness. Charger When you get the phone as well it has battery all the way to 100%. If your phone runs out of battery (or dies) you can recharge it. Ice Storm made his phone with extra battery and a faster charger. Modified Phones Some Super Heroes have managed to modify their S.H.A Phones to add new features. The following is a list of the Super Heroes and their private features. Omega X/Fire Spider Private Assistant Fire Spider's S.H.A Phone includes a Private Assistant (PA for short) function. The Private Assistant can be customized to look like the Phone's owner (in this case Fire Spider) wishes, and it also has its own personality. The PA can help the Phone's owner in some Missions, and in some cases, the Phone owner and the PA can have a strong bond. 3D Environment Analyzer Camera If a picture/video looks suspicious, the 3D Environment Analyzer Camera (or 3DEAC) allows Fire Spider to turn the picture/video into a 3D version of itself (with computer-generated models). Therefore, the picture/video can be rotated (to be seen from different angles), zoomed in/out and even altered with filters (such as Night Vision, Infrared, etc.) in case there's something hidden. To top it, if there's anything off in the picture/video, the 3DEAC can indicate barely visible stuff, such as bullet impact sites, microscopic clues, and more! Advanced Hacking Several cities are controlled and totally operated by technology. To put that to good use, Fire Spider has developed the ultimate hacking device. With it, Fire Spider can hack any computer grid while not being detected by it (unless he hacks very deeply). The app also allows him to hack traffic lights, ATMs, power generators, security cameras (he can "jump" from camera to camera as long as they're at a 5-meters radius), security terminals, locked doors, computerized drawbridges, trains... Basically anything that runs on technology. It can also hack other people's phones (to acquire any kind of data) and vehicles (he can either prevent an alarm from tripping or making it sound on purpose, in case he needs either a quick ride or a distraction respectively). A very powerful hacking device, which Fire Spider has promised to use responsibly and only for the greater good. Special Gadgets Main Article: Supreme Phone (SPAW) Fire Spider's S.H.A Phone includes several customized gadgets as well, including the following. *Upgraded USB Port *TraceTracker 10000 *OmegaJet (calls the OmegaJet) *14.3 Hz Impulse Auditory Receptor *S.H.A Shop (to buy new equipment) *Laser-detecting aerosol (to detect lasers) *Infrared Tracker (uses camera) *Stealth Tracker (uses camera) *Night Vision (uses camera) *Bomb Launcher *Detonator (must first use the gadget above) *Low Density Laser (long-range weapon, useful for hitting targets at a long range) *Medium Density Laser (to cut through doors, walls or anything of common materials such as steel or others) *High Density Laser (cuts through everything, can also be used as a sword) *Universal Translator *OmegaSub (calls the OmegaSub) *Invisibilty (very rare to see) *Code Cracker *Nanobot Launcher *WMDs Kidzrule (The Spark) Question Answerer The Spark's phone includes a question answerer and whenever The Spark asks his phone a question it will answer. Stevenlego (Phoenix) EMP (ElectroMagnetic Pulse) Phoenix's phone can send out a radio signal so loud that jams every single electronic device in CP temporarily, except for S.H.A Phones (unless it's specifically configurated). Hacking Upgrade Phoenix's phone has a new and improved hacking system so it is much easier to hack things.And Can Hack things through bluetooth Boo335 (Ice Storm) Mechanical Bot .TraceTracker1000 .Laser Beam (If stuck can shoot a laser beam to escape something) . Mirors (What if someone is trying to shoot his phone with lasers? He can reflect them with the mirors) (And sunlight) . Robotic Legs (If he looses it, it can just walk back to him) . O' Berry (If he lost, he can ask puffles for help with O' Berrys) . Puffle Sumoner (Can sumon Icy) . Puffle Do! (Can tell Icy what to do) . 2 Flash lights . Extra Battery! . Hacking Upgrade (Like Phoenix's) . Teleporter (Stuck? Just teleport the way out!) . Puffle Finder (If his puffle (Icy) is lost, he can just teleport him here!) . Tempature (If its really hot he can touch it to make him cold!) (Or hot) . Grabbling Hook (Stuck? Just shoot it out and boom escape!) . Electro Escaper (Stuck in a electro jail? You can easliy unlock it with out being shocked!) . Code Breaker . Computer Bug (Can be inside a computer or a gadge and steal information and than mess up the computer) . Silent Bomb launcher . Faster Charger . Security Detecter (Can detect any type of security like cameras,turrets,lasers and more stuff like that) . Clue Finder . SHA Shop . Teleporter Category:Super Hero Agency